Mystic Christmas
by Future Memory
Summary: Stelena one shot, Christmas edition.


„I always wanted a white Christmas" – Elena said while handing the plate down to Stefan. „But it never snows in Mystic Falls. It rarely rains, not alone snows" – she sighed.

Stefan smiled to her while chopping tomatoes. Elena poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the chair. It was a Christmas Eve, although it looked like the middle of summer. There was a big Christmas tree in the living room that Elena and Jeremy decorated few days ago, and it occupied the bigger part of the room. Elena decided they all need a break from all the problems in their life, and Christmas is the perfect time to relax. So she decided to organize a Christmas party.

„Can I try this?" – she got up from the chair and walked to Stefan who was stirring something in the pot.

„Sure" – he smiled. „But be careful, it's hot" – he said while approaching the spoon to her mouth.

„It's delicious" – she squalled. „Everything you make is so delicious. I'm lucky to have you" – she reached for his free hand.

„Yes, you are" – he smiled and covered the pot. „You have something here.." – he wiped the stain on the corner of her lips and licked his finger. Elena giggled. He smiled back to her, then put his hands on her hips and kissed her gently. They heard the doorbell ring.

„I'll get it" – Alaric said while rushing down the stairs.

He opened the door and saw Damon with a bottle in his hands.

„I brought bourbon" – he said, and pushed the bottle in Alarics hands.

„Of course you did" – he replied with a muted voice.

Damon waved to Stefan and Elena who were smiling in the kitchen, and they waved back at him. As Alaric wanted to close the door, he heard a voice.

„Wait!" – Bonnie screamed.

Alaric opened the door wide open, and Bonnie came in.

„I was yelling after you" – she said to Damon.

„That was you? I thought I've heard someone calling after me" – he smirked.

Bonnie made a childish face expression and rolled her eyes.

„I brought a fruit cake" – she said to Elena who was coming to her from the kitchen.

„Lovely" – she took the cake from her hands and handed it down to Alaric. „Now come with me upstairs, I have to get ready" – she pulled Bonnie by her hand and they went to Elena's room.

„Well, I'm going to sit in front of the tv until this ridiculous dinner starts" – Damon sat on the sofa and turned on the tv. Alaric laughed out loud and headed over to the kitchen. The doorbell ranged again.

„I'll get it" – Stefan tapped Alaric on the back.

Stefan hurried from the kitchen, said hello to Damon and opened the door. Caroline and Tyler were standing at the door, and Matt was right behind them.

„Merry Christmas" – Caroline said while smiling widely.

Tyler gave Stefan a welcoming look while Stefan was smiling at Caroline.

„Hey man" – Matt stretched out a hand to Stefan, which Stefan gladly shook.

„I don't get it. Why are we having a Christmas dinner since almost none of us actually eat?" – Caroline asked.

„But doesn't food make you all calm and relaxed?" – Damon asked without turning his head.

„Except coffee. Coffee makes her jittery" – Tyler said.

Caroline opened her mouth wide open.

„It does not" – she replied, almost offended, and poked Tyler in the stomach with her elbow. „Anyway, where are Bonnie and Elena?"

„They're upstairs" – Stefan replied. „They'll be down any minute now, and dinner will be served. You can sit by the table."

He looked at Damon and walked near him.

„That means you too, brother" – he said silently. Damon rolled his eyes, turned off the tv and sat by the table with the rest of them. Stefan had set the table and put the food on it, which only seemed delicious to Matt and Alaric, since no one other was craving for it.

„Wow" – Tyler gasped at one moment.

Bonnie and Elena came down the stairs, and Elena looked breathtaking. She had a tight red dress that was touching her knees. Her skin looked like it's glowing, and her face was wonderful since it had a big wide smile painted all over it. Her long, thin brown hair was touching her bare shoulders. She looked straight at Stefan, who's eyes were centered on her being. He looked like he saw the most beautiful and precious thing in the whole world. Bonnie sat down next to Damon, and said hello to Caroline, Tyler and Matt.

„I saved you a seat. It would be my pleasure if you sat next to me, Miss Gilbert" – Stefan got up and pulled the chair for her.

„The pleasure is all mine, Mr Salvatore" - Elena smiled to him and sat on the chair.

And the dinner went exactly how Elena wanted it to go. It was peaceful, and friendly, and warm. There was no hate, or fights, or arguing. Everyone were at their best behavior, and all of them actually had fun while being in the same room. And when everyone left, Stefan and Elena sat on the couch, and she curled up in his arms.

„What were your Christmases like? You know, back then?" – Elena asked curiously.

„Quiet. My father wasn't that much into Christmas, or celebrations of any sort. Damon would defy him every year, so he would unpack all the decorations he found on the attic" – Stefan was going up and down Elena's arm with his finger. Shivers would go all over her spine every time he would touch her shoulder.

„And what about your mother?" – Elena asked while squeezing him tightly.

„I don't remember my mother. I was very young when she passed away" – Stefan had kissed the top of her head.

„I'm sorry" – Elena said silently.

The corners of Stefan's lips curved into a smile. He picked her up by her shoulders so he can get up.

„Come" – he stretched his hand out to her. „I have something for you."

She gave him her hand and smiled. He pulled her up and started walking towards the back door. He opened them and with his hand showed her to go out to the back yard. She stepped on the back porch and saw green grass covered with fake snow. In the middle of the yard, there was a snowman with black cylinder and yellow scarf with red spots. Trees on the back of the yard had Christmas lights on them. Elena silently gasped, then she laughed out loud. She bent down and touched the fake snow that felt like cotton in her hands. As she stood up, Stefan came behind her, put red Christmas hat on her head, wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

„Merry Christmas" – he whispered in her ear.

„You listen" – she said silently.

„I listen" – he smiled. „How could I not, you repeated words white Christmas over hundred times in this past week."

Elena laughed and turned around.

„Are you ready for your present?" – she had put both of her hands around his neck.

„I have you. What more do I need?"

„Then it's me you shall get, Mr Salvatore" – she smiled, kissed him on the lips and pushed inside. Stefan growled. They kept walking backwards while kissing, until they reached the sofa. Elena separated her lips from his and pushed him on the sofa. He fell down, and in the meantime she unzipped her dress.

„Here?" – he asked surprised.

„Why not?" – she asked while climbing on top of him. „Jeremy is out with Matt. Alaric went.. wherever he went. We're alone. We're all alone" – she kept talking while kissing his neck.

He smiled. She helped him take his shirt off, and he pulled the dress down her knees and looked into her eyes. She smiled to him, leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Stefan felt like he could stay in that position forever, with her lips pressed on his. She lowered her head down and started kissing his chest, and he kept going with his fingers trough her hair. She could feel the electricity going trough her whole body while him doing so. Her hand was searching for his, and when she found it, he rolled her over. He started kissing her neck, and she giggled.

Elena felt the safest when she was in Stefan's arms. When he was simply holding her while walking trough school hallways, while she was sleeping on his chest, or while they were making love. His arms were her sanctuary, the place where she got all the love and all the protection she needed. She felt like she could stay there forever, curled up in his arms, while he's kissing the top of her head. Stefan moved her hair from her face, and kissed her on the top of the nose. He'd always do something like that, whenever they were making love. When things would get serious, he would do something too innocent, to remind her that she's his girl. That to him, she is pure. She would close her eyes, but sometimes she would feel his eyes calling to her. So she would open them and catch him looking at her like he's seeing her for the first time. When he was above Elena, he felt fulfilled. He felt like everything he needs is underneath him, and he had a strong urge to protect her. To make sure nothing will ever happen to her, and to keep her away from all the pain.

And after making love, he would take her in his arms, and keep her there. He would caress her cheek, and ruffle her hair with his fingers.

„You know, I could be doing this forever" – she said while colliding her fingers with his.

Stefan smiled and kissed the top of her head.

„Do you ever think about it? About our future?" – she asked silently, like she's afraid of saying the question out loud.

„Elena.." – he said silently.

„I know that it's impossible, but do you ever think about it?" – she interrupted him.

„Of course I do" – he said with a muffled voice.

„How do you picture it?"

„Just like we're now. You and me, in front of the fireplace, kids running around.."

„Kids?" – she raised her head and smiled excitedly.

„Yes, bunch of them. Bunch of little you" – he looked her in the eyes.

She leaned back to his chest, put her head on it, grabbed his hand and kissed it. He sighed. She could feel his sadness, and his worries. She shared them with him. For a moment, she felt guilty for asking anything.

„Don't worry, Stefan. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not in a hurry to grow up" – she said while clanging to his arm.

He knew she's not going to be here forever, and that she won't be his forever. Their time is limited. But he didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

„Elena?"

„Yes."

„Thank you for being my Christmas present."


End file.
